Happy Halloween to the Dauntless
by 1Dlol
Summary: Tris's first Halloween. Just a oneshot that came to mind. No flames needed. : REVIEW!


**So... Halloween... Dauntless Style... Let's see how it works out. No one's POV. Randomness. Fluff. Not long at all. Just came to me and went.**

Tris walked down the hall, rubbing her arm. She was in a black tank top and it was really cold. She looked up at the cobwebs on the ceiling, and the pumpkins lining the wall. Tris stopped in front of one. It had a skull carved into it, with patterns of bones. She squinted down at the name. _Uriah. _He had some talent.

"Admiring my work?" A voice called out.

Tris turned to see the devil himself walking down the hall. "Hey Uri. No. Looks like a pile of sh-"

"Woah! No need for swearing!" Uriah held out both hands. "Where's your costume?" He asked, walking next to her.

"In my room. I've never celebrated Halloween before." Tris, replied, already knowing what his reaction would be.

"Wha-? That's cruel!" Uriah fell onto the ground, clutching his heart. "No... Halloween. I'm dead." He laid spread eagle on the floor.

"It was selfish." Tris muttered, kicking him lightly on the side.

"What's wrong with him?" Four and Zeke were walking down the hall.

"I didn't have Halloween in Abnegation. This is my first one. So he did that." Tris pointed at the boy on the ground.

"No Halloween!" Uriah groaned.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tris shouted.

"Right." Uriah flopped back onto the ground from the sitting position he had just taken.

"Anyone have a marker?" Zeke asked. Four handed him one.

"No way!" Uriah screamed. "I'm alive again! No marker!" He jumped to his feet.

Zeke sighed and handed the marker back to Four. "Where's your costume?" Four asked me.

"Everyone asks that." Tris muttered. "In my room okay?"

"Okay." Four grinned.

Four and Zeke were both dressed up as zombies. Their clothes were torn. The faces were grey and splotchy. Four's hair was sprayed green and Zekes was reddish. They both had fake blood dripping from the corner of their mouths. Uriah was dressed as...

"What are you?" Zeke asked, pointing at Uriah.

"Huh? Oh." He grinned. "I made a deal with Christina. She dressed me up and I did her."

"So what are you?" Tris pressed.

"I'm... I have no idea ask her." He shrugged.

"Since when do you wear skinny jeans and tank tops?" Zeke asked.

"Since Christina-" He cut off and fell on the ground laughing.

"Uriah." Christina stood at the end of the hall. She was in this blue dress thing. A white bonnet covered her hair. She had a cane and I stuffed lamb.

"Hey!" He said through his laughter.

"Hey Christina.. haha... what's Uri?" Tris chuckled at her friend.

She crossed her arms. "He's this guy from a band from like, forever ago. I don't remember the name. I just saw a picture."

"Are his nails black?" I asked, frowning.

"Yep." Christina smiled.

"I think I love Halloween." Tris smiled at her faction.

"What's your costume?" Uriah asked, leaning on his hands on the floor.

"Be right back." Tris sighed, running to her room and staring at the package. She sighed.

She yanked the plastic open and pulled on the short black shorts, the white dress shirt, the black and red cape. Tris tugged on her favorite black boots and stared at the makeup kit. She picked up the powder and brushed it over her skin, frowning as it made her only slightly paler. Not that that mattered, she was pale anyway. Tris looked at herself in the mirror as she attempted lipstick. She got it on, mostly, without failing. She stared down at the contact case before her. She hurriedly put the red contacts on her blueish eyes.

She walked out her door to the rest of them standing there.

"Vampire!" Uriah shouted. Tris nodded. "YES!" He pumped his fist. "I got it right."

Four smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat, and her toes tingle. She smiled at him, hoping the powder covered her blush.

"So..." Shauna smirked from her seat on the ledge of a window. "We have two zombies, a... goth person, Mary with her little lamb, and a vampire. Great planning on the costumes guys." She laughed.

"Happy Halloween!" Zeke grinned at her.

"Now... is there chocolate cake for this?" Uriah asked hopefully.

**DONE! Anyone know who Uriah's dressed up as? I'll make a story for you, just give me an idea. If you get it right. :)**


End file.
